


Me and Ms. Kellman

by lizwontcry



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: It's not easy trying to rebuild a company that's been run into the ground, but Roman and Gerri are making it work--in their own fucked up way.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Me and Ms. Kellman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pointofegress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointofegress/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you dig this little story :)

_Me and Mrs. Jones  
We got a thing, goin' on  
We both know that it's wrong  
But it's much too strong  
To let it go now_

_We meet every day at the same cafe  
Six-thirty and no one knows she'll be there  
Holding hands, making all kinds of plans  
While the juke box plays our favorite songs_

_Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones  
We got a thing, goin' on  
We both know that it's wrong  
But it's much too strong  
To let it go now_

_We gotta be extra careful  
That do we don't build our hopes up too high  
Because she's got her own obligations  
And so, and so, do I_

\- "Me and Mrs. Jones" * Billy Paul -

*****

It had been four months since Kendall’s little announcement. It had been four months since the whole company, and therefore the whole family, was imploded from the inside out. And it had been four months since Roman and Gerri were secretly married on a yacht somewhere in the middle of the Adriatic Sea. 

Things moved quickly after that. Gerri was made CEO since her name was still on top of the list, and as promised, Roman was appointed COO. Logan took a leave of absence to deal with the whole legal mess. Shiv stepped up to handle PR and whatever else they needed her to do in the aftermath. Tom continued to run News as well as one could during this time. And Greg and Kendall, well, they disappeared into the void for a while. As Nan Pierce would say, "Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Or whatever the fuck.

And it had only been two months since Roman figured out what got Gerri hot and bothered. Accidentally, of course.

In the time following the press conference, the two of them were busier than they'd ever been in their lives. Well, Roman was; Gerri was obviously used to the machine that was Waystar Royco, but Roman initially had a hard time keeping up as COO. Gerri was always available to give him advice and guide him through any situation. He really couldn't have done it without her. 

Despite how busy they were trying to keep the company afloat and the name out of the dumpster, they would go to a small cafe around the corner from the office every day. They just found time. Because not only was it a chance to get away from the office for any amount of time, but it was also fast becoming their favorite place to flirt. And more than flirt. It kept the marriage alive.

The marriage thing, well, that had been a decision made on a whim, of course. In between the fateful blood sacrifice breakfast and the dinner that sealed Kendall's fate, Gerri and Roman were strategizing in Roman's room on the yacht. 

"Hey... don't think I haven't noticed that you never answered my proposal back in Scotland," Roman had blurted out, looking Gerri in the eye. If she was going to straight up say no, he wanted her to do it to his face.

"Oh, Rome, come on. You weren't serious about that," Gerri said, shaking her head.

"I sure as fuck was. Serious as one of Dad's impending future heart attacks. It could be great, Ger. _We_ could be great."

Gerri regarded him, like she truly was pondering it. "I suppose from a legal perspective, it could be advantageous."

"Yeah, and from the sex perspective, that would be fuckin' cool, too."

Gerri chuckled. "Seriously, Roman? You've been behind a phone or a door for all of our, ahem, rendezvous. Is that something you even _want?_ I'm not judging. Just asking."

Roman actually considered her question before answering instead of throwing out some random defensive insult. "I know it's something I _want_ to want. With you. And I think it's something we can figure out. Together. And I also happen to know that the captain of this ship is an ordained minister."

They talked about it for a long time. Gerri must have been feeling a little off from the assault she received from all sides at breakfast, because she ultimately agreed to marry Roman. They held hands and laughed the whole time during the short ceremony with the ship's captain. And when they retreated back to Roman's cabin as husband and wife, they shared a long, weird, sort of amazing kiss that held an intriguing promise for the future.

Two months later, they were having another one of their daily lunches in between the grind of everyday life at Waystar.

“So how much do you hate being CEO?” Roman asked on that fateful afternoon in August. Gerri was eating a salad and Roman was enjoying a double cheeseburger with a strawberry milkshake. “Is it like being the mommy to thousands of kids who had to take the short bus to school?”

“I actually quite like it,” Gerri said, pouring more dressing on her salad. “It's actually easier to keep us out of legal trouble in the first place than to get us out of it. I feel for Martha, though. The new general counsel? She’s got her hands even fuller than me right now.”

“Well, with a name like Martha, what did she expect?” Roman said. Gerri ignored him. “Don’t you want anything other than a salad? I swear I never see you eat anything other than lettuce anymore. You’re like… oh, my god, do tortoises eat lettuce? You’ve become your dead husband’s greatest fantasy.”

“Roman. What have I said about crossing the line?” Roman's lack of a filter became more obvious as they spent the better part of every day together. Gerri didn’t really mind that much, though. They were, after all, married. However, she still had to call him out on his insensitivity from time to time. “A salad is marginally better than your disgusting diet, anyway. You’re going to have a stroke with all that cholesterol. Speaking of dead husbands.”

“Stroke this,” Roman muttered. Gerri sighed. And then, suddenly, she felt something between her legs. Looking down, she saw Roman’s shoeless foot making its way under her skirt. Well, things were certainly progressing quickly during lunchtime.

Gerri didn’t comment on this new development because she was busy wondering why the hell it felt so good. Roman stared at her with wide eyes, undoubtedly expecting Gerri to call him out on this, but instead she let it happen. And she even let out a tiny, almost imperceptible moan when he reached a place no one has ventured in quite some time.

“Ger…”

“Roman. Go to the bathroom.”

Roman didn’t say a thing--maybe since it wasn’t the first time she demanded his presence in a bathroom. He got up from the table and went straight there, almost looking like a robot who had just been given a command. Gerri wiped her mouth with a napkin, counted to ten, and then followed him into the bathroom.

Fortunately it had a lockable door and they were alone. Gerri locked the door behind her, grabbed Roman--who was staring at her again--and threw him against the door. He groaned, but never took his eyes off of her. 

“What kind of disgusting, depraved pervert tries to get someone off in a diner, of all places? I’ll tell you, Roman. You. You’re the kind of disgusting, depraved pervert to do just that, aren’t you?”

Roman could only nod. He didn’t take his eyes off of Gerri, not even when she started to unbuckle his belt. This was further than they’ve gone before. This was crossing some invisible line; this was almost taboo, even though they'd been married for months now. 

He gasped as she unzipped his pants and stuck her hand directly in his underwear. Gerri was not messing around this time. She knew Roman wanted to have sex with her but didn’t exactly understand the logistics of how that would happen. But they’re going to figure it out, goddamnit.

“Gerri… fuck,” Roman breathed as Gerri acquainted herself with his dick. He was hard, so hard, and she smiled at the pre-come that had already formed, making him sticky and wet. Gerri liked it.

“I suppose you want to bend me over that sink and fuck me, right? _Right,_ you degenerate moron? Because that’s what shameless miscreants do.”

Roman’s eyes turned dark. She’d never seen the look on his face before. She felt like they were finally getting somewhere here. Plus… Roman was actually somewhat bigger than she imagined. Enough to intrigue her. 

“Yeah… that’s what a miscreant shameless would do,” he murmured as she kept stroking him, making sure he was ready for her. Although she wasn’t sure either of them were truly prepared for this to happen. But what the hell, it was time to find out.

“So do it. I dare you,” Gerri whispered into his ear. 

Roman shocked both of them--he took her hand out of his pants, grabbed it, and then essentially spun her over to the sink. Gerri found herself with her hands on the counter while Roman reached under her skirt and pulled down first her panty hose, then her underwear past her knees as she tried not to think too much about the cleanliness of a New York City bathroom in a diner. At least it was an upscale diner with a jar of mints next to the paper towels. 

“I guess I don’t need a condom,” Roman whispers into her ear. 

“Roman… boundaries,” Gerri moaned, and then gasped as she felt him enter her.

Oh, god, it had been _so long._ She’d had a few encounters since Baird died six years ago, but nothing that really lasted, or even mattered. She never called the men back, although they certainly did call her. But Roman mattered. As much as Gerri wanted to deny it, she couldn’t ignore the fact that she had real feelings for Roman. Even though she questioned herself on a daily basis about that. Because really, he was Logan Roy’s youngest son, a petulant idiot she had to bail out of jail, what was it, six times between the ages of 18 and 25? She’d known him since he was 9 years old. And now he was fucking her doggy style in a Manhattan diner bathroom. And it felt so damn good she wanted to scream.

“That’s… good. That’s how a dirty fucked up asshole would do it,” Gerri groaned. Roman was holding on to her hips and thrusting as hard as he possibly could, going so deep inside that it made her growl like some kind of fucking feral animal.

“I’m a dirty… fucked up… asshole,” Roman breathed, and somehow managed to work his way deeper into her, making her moan in a way she hadn’t since the summer of 1984 when Baird read that article about finding the G-Spot.

Gerri gripped the edge of the counter and bit her lip as Roman slowed his pace. She knew he wasn’t going to last much longer--which was fine, because they had all the time in the world to do this again. And again. And again. She was counting on it. There were a lot of diners and bathrooms in New York City. Apparently that was the key to unlocking what Gerri gets off on--dirty sex in public. Well, she supposed as far as kinks go, it was one of the more mild ones to have.

She reached out to grab a couple of paper towels and handed them to Roman, who then proceeded to grunt and then make his way out of her and finish into the towels. She turned around to watch, and couldn’t help but feel weirdly emotional about the sweat on Roman’s brow, how his face was bright red, and how he was looking at her like she was his saving grace. It was a lot to take in on a Tuesday afternoon in the summertime.

After they had both washed their hands and made themselves look presentable, Gerri caught Roman’s hand and pulled him to her. She gently kissed him, and almost smiled when he kissed her back. It was even kind of sweet and gentle, until he bit her lip because he was Roman and can’t help but just slightly ruin a moment.

“Well. That was a fun way to kill some time. Let’s do it again soon,” Roman said. He tried to say it in a casual tone but his voice betrayed him. Gerri knew he was just as emotional as she was. But that's not how they rolled, and that was okay. For now, at least.

“Perhaps. We really need to get back to the office, though. Frank’s going to want to update us on the latest Cruises report.”

“Oh, goody. Something to look forward to.” Roman made his patented “I’m beneath this” face.

Gerri waved her arm towards the door, indicating for Roman to get his ass out of it. He opened it, and she followed him out.

Directly into the prying eyes of--

“Shiv? What the hell are you doing here?” Roman asked. Gerri’s heart started pounding. If she didn’t know any better, she almost felt like she was having a heart attack. Which _probably_ would have been better than getting caught coming out of the bathroom with Roman by his sister. Of all people. The only person who would be worse was Logan.

Shiv looked at them, her eyebrows raised, a huge smile on her face. “Well, well. I think that’s a better question for you, little brother. Care to explain?”

Roman and Gerri had just fucked, and now they _were_ fucked.

*****

_Well, it's time for us to be leaving  
It hurts so much, it hurts so much inside  
Now she'll go her way and I'll go mine  
Tomorrow we'll meet  
The same place, the same time_


End file.
